Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 27
LOVE LETTERS Rachel pulls the motorbike up into a bar. Unten groans. :Unten: A bar? :Rachel: My friend Trip's in here. Just gonna ask him what to do. :Unten: Are they even gonna let Robyn or me in? Or YE? :Rachel: They're pretty lax with the rules. :Unten: Whatever… The four enter the bar. Rachel heads to the counter as Unten sits at a table with Robyn and YE. :Unten: So… Six. :Robyn: Well, I admit, I don't know much about your abilities. :Unten: Right… my abilities… :Robyn: You've got electricity, right? :Unten: Yeah. I mean, I can't use it too often otherwise I just get tired out… uh… hmm. :Robyn: I mean, you gotta have something right? :Unten: I mean at the end of the day… I was fighting with friends. I'm not really a super-powered alien. I don't have a bunch of cool abilities. Robyn sighs. :Robyn: We're not utterly hopeless right? ---- Rachel lays against the counter as the bartender cleans a mug. Rachel sighs. :Rachel: How did I even get myself into this mess, Trip? :Trip: Ah jeez, what's the problem this time? :Rachel: You see that blue bear thing? :Trip: Yeah. He's real? :Rachel: Yeah. I suppose you know Six and all that shit, right? :Trip: Oh yeah, it's quite terrifying. :Rachel: Guess what? Apparently we're supposed to stop her with… Rachel sighs again. :Rachel: Honestly maybe this would be a good place to stop. :Trip: Rachel, what is this nonsense? :Rachel: What now, Trip? :Trip: I mean sure, he doesn't look like much but I suppose if you know he's supposed to stop Six then you may as well show some faith about it. Negativity isn't your strong suit. :Rachel: I'm not trying to be negative, it's just… I can't see it. It's not like he's weak or anything but Six is practically a goddess of destruction, you know? ---- :Unten: So you don't think I can do it? :Robyn: Well. it's more like I can't really see how… Four people walk onto the stage at the right end of the bar in the background. One is a blond haired boy, another is a darker skinned girl with black hair and red glasses, one is a girl who seems to have rainbow hair, and one person isn't really a person so much as a robot with a spike on top of it. Robyn looks at them as they get on stage, the mic screeching. :Robyn: ...who are they? :Unten: How am I supposed to know? :Blond Haired Man: Name's Reese, that's Rhyse… Reese points to the girl with black hair and red sunglasses. She keeps her same blank expression. :Reese: That's Aurora… Reese points to the girl with rainbow hair. She flashes a quick smile as she tinkers with her guitar. :Reese: And that's Spikebot. I would pet him if he didn't have the spike on top. Spikebot beeps. :Reese: We're gonna play a song in 3… 2… 1! ---- As the song's instrumental intro plays, Rachel groans. :Rachel: God damn it, why do you have somebody playing right now? Trip laughs a little. :Trip: A little music never hurt anyone. ---- :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters Robyn bops her head to the left and right as Unten looks on with concern. She laughs a bit. :Reese: Love letters' all I see :Reese: On every day I read :Reese: The bits of yellow paper :Reese: Addressed from you to me :Reese: And every day a chance :Reese: Inside a book of stamps :Reese: To tell you what I'm up to :Reese: And say just how I feel Robyn gets up from the table to dance a bit. She invites Unten, who hesitatingly does so. :Reese: You've got me writing :Aurora: Love letters :Reese: I'm always writing :Aurora: Love letters :Reese: You've got me writing :Aurora: Love letters :Reese:I'm always writing :Aurora: Love letters Rachel gets up from her bar stool to join in. :Reese:From far across the see :Reese:They fly from you to me :Reese:But still I get no sleep :Reese:Oh my Love, don't be mad Unten looks at Rachel as everything slows. :Reese:'Cause I'll keep on writing :Aurora: Love letters :Reese:Yeah, I'll keep on writing :Aurora: Love letters :Reese:Yeah, I'll keep on writing :Aurora: Love letters :Reese:Yeah, I'll keep on writing :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters Aurora pauses as she continues to sing, her voice trailing as the song ends. :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters :Aurora: Love letters ---- :Rachel: Well, I still have no idea how we're going to lure Six. :Robyn: She's probably still looking for us… I have an idea. :Rachel: No, we're not going as bait! :Robyn: You didn't even hear what I was going to say. :Rachel: ...Oh, then tell me. :Robyn: We gotta make a big ruckus in a spot we wanna bring the fight to. Somewhere fairly rural, even ground… and we need a band. :Rachel: Why the hel- heck do we need a band? :Robyn: You can say “hell”. :Rachel: Why do we need a band? :Robyn: To make a big ruckus, you know? I think these guys can do it. Reese and his band perk up in interest. :Rachel: Oh jeez, she's not serious guys. Reese and the band hang their heads in disappointment. :Robyn: No, I am! Let's get a gig out there, make it a big thing that she can't possibly miss. Who the hell doesn't want to see two aliens fight? :Rachel: Would probably be a good way to recoup the money I spent on the motorcycle too… Unten looks at her with a confused look. :Rachel: I think I can probably make some money off you, yes. :Robyn: What do you say, Reese? :Reese: Shit yeah, let's do it! Come on, sisters! Rachel realizes the band members are related and her smile slowly ceases.